


Precious

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat boy Ging, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats





	Precious

Ging pouted, flushing hotly as he felt his large, furry ears flutter and tremble innocently when Kite lovingly stroked them in a gentle, repetitive motion. He couldn't stop his tail from swaying side to side excitedly as he felt Kite's breath against his goose pimpled skin. "Ha, Ging-san," Kite hummed, "You're so cute and soft now." He knew saying something like that would only disgruntle him. Ging grunted when Kite kissed him on the top of his head, right between the ears. "Hey, it's alright." He started stroking his tail next. Ging wanted to protest, but he didn't feel like it. In fact, it felt quite nice, and he liked the atmosphere around them in the bedroom. He purred deeply, knowing well Kite heard him.

"Ah, you're just so precious."


End file.
